The invention relates to a semiconductor component including a short-circuit structure.
Short-circuit structures such as are used in thyristors, for example, at the pn junction between the n-doped emitter and the p-doped base typically exhibit a positive temperature coefficient of the forward current flowing via the entire short-circuit structure. This is primarily owing to the fact that the electron current injected via the pn junction rises as the temperature of the thyristor increases. However, such short-circuit structures are used not only in thyristors but also, for example, in reverse conducting IGBTs (RC-IBGTs), in transistors with additional protection function6s (smart power transistors), and also in structures for protection against electrostatic discharge (ESD structures) in semiconductor components.
Due do the positive temperature coefficient of its short-circuit structure, conventional semiconductor components exhibit a significant temperature dependency. Hence, there is a need to provide a semiconductor component and a method for producing a semiconductor component which includes a short-circuit structure exhibiting a reduced temperature dependence.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.